The Life Of Blackhaze
by SECRET-BRONY
Summary: Blackhaze is almost a normal pony and his parents made him stay w/ them in a house on the edge of the everfree forest. rated m for later content
1. Chapter 1:im off!

**CHAPTER 1: I'M OFF!**

_**This is my first time writing so tell me how I do!**_

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"But it's Dangerous!" exclaimed Purplewing, my mother.

"But you will still have dad and I'm leaving whether you want me to or not" I retorted, damn she needs to let go! I opened the door and took flight, my saddlebags, my cookbook, and my 25 bits for doing chores is what I got.

"mhmmmm, where is Pony Ville again?, why am I asking my self questions? And in the name of Celestia the wind hurts, I need goggles!" I said to my self . I think it's north from here, lets see.

About 5 minutes later I saw a small town looking place. That must be it! So I landed on the outskirts of town and walked in, only to get weird stares. I let out a sigh "why me?"

As for the stares I am a solid black Pegasus with a dark red mane with a black streak through it but the thing is I have 2 abilities 1 is to change my eye color at will but my eyes change color with my mood but I can control it if the emotion is not too strong and my second ability is to switch the colors of my mane and coat, my coat will become red with a red mane and a black streak. Im probably getting the stares for the fact that I have no cutie mark and my eyes keep changing color because my deep feeling of confusion and excitement.

Huh, hey look a tree house. Due to my uncontrollable curiosity I knock on the door.

Seconds later and it opens and there is a purple unicorn, a mare, walks out "hello?... what is with your eyes?" she asks.

"uhhhhhhhh… long story" I said hoping that she wasn't going to persist.

"come in, I have time" she replied.

"ummm… sure" I replied.

She beamed with joy "YAY!"

"I am not finished" her smile vanished "I will under one condition, you give me a room to stay in for the night"

"I have a spare room next to mine!" she exclaimed "come in"

I sat down on her couch and she took a chair. "well I will say it in a simplified version… my mom is a Pegasus and my dad is a unicorn and my dad some how gave me the eyes I have now" and then I noticed the was taking notes so I took the time to asses my surroundings, I am surrounded by books so I'm guessing I'm In a library of sorts, huh ill see if I can borrow some books.

"oh! I have not properly introduced my self I am twilight" she said

"I am Blackhaze but you can call me haze and can I borrow an adventure book of sorts?" I asked.

"I have those and many more!" she said as she smiled and grabbed me a book.

"thanks, can you show me to my room?" I asked.

"sure" then she led me up some stairs "here you go" as she pointed to a door "mines down the hall"

"again, thank you" I said as I entered the room, laid on the bed and opened the book and read "as I walked down the dirt road…"

_**so how'd I do? More will come but not very often for a while but I'll see what I can do **_**^.^**


	2. Chapter 2:new friendsi think?

**CHAPTER 2: NEW FRIENDS… i think?**

_**So the first chapter was not bad so this time I'm going to make it better so tell me how I do and please send me what you all want to see.**_

Damn, I feel like I missed something at the beginning…do I hear voices down stairs?

As I walk down the stairs I see five ponies other than twilight. "what is going on here?" I ask.

The sold pink one tackles me, what the fuck? Then she says "ow ow I'm pinkie pie. Ow ow twilight says you have color changing eyes. Ow ow we should have a party. Yeah a party! I'll go prepare!" and with that she ran out the door.

Then a light blue one with a rainbow mane and tail spoke "sorry about that she is very… energetic anyway I'm rainbow dash"

I groaned "you have no idea what I get like when I'm tired it's more of a reverse affect instead of grumpy I get extremely hyper"

Then twilight spoke "that's interesting, anyway this is rarity" as she pointed at the white pony.

"welcome to pony ville darling" said rarity.

"This is applejack" twilight continued as she pointed to an orange one with what I think is a cowpony hat.

"hello" says applejack.

"This is fluttershy continued twilight as the pointed to a yellow pony who looked to be hiding "she is very shy"

"huh, well I'm blackhaze"

"I wana see you change your eye color" demanded rainbow dash.

"fine" I reply as I start changing my eye color between every color I can think of.

"well I've gotta go get the food I came here for" said A.J. "come on fluttershy you said you would 'elp" and with that A.J. and fluttershy left.

"well I'm going to go buy some stuff"

"I'll come, I mean do you want some company?" exclaimed rainbow dash

"Uhhh… sure?" I reply and with that we left. " do you know where I can buy some goggles" I ask taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"no, I've had mine for a very long time but you can have my spare pair" she replies while reaching into her saddle bags. "here you go" she continues while handing me the goggles.

"thanks, ummm… that's all I needed… I'm going to go take a nap on a cloud till the party come an get me, ok?"

She looked sad and said "ok"

With that I went and took a nap.

**hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
